Una Mujer Decente
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Max -como la buena amiga que es- decide que es momento de que Alec siente cabeza, el problema es que también quiere decidir con quien, cuando, donde, y hasta el como...
1. She's Just

**Disclaimer:** No son mios.

* * *

**Una Mujer Decente**

-Deberías de conseguirte una novia. -Dijo recargándose por completo en la cómoda silla reclinable.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el hombre que estaba frente a ella levantando la mirada de sus macarrones.

-Me escuchaste. Deberías de conseguirte una novia. -Respondió Max de lo más tranquila mientras volvía su vista a su comida que, debido a que el tiempo se les había ido volando mientras trabajaban, ya se había vuelto cena-casi desayuno. Suerte que Gem normalmente les llevaba cosas que se podían comer frías.

-No, de escucharte te escuché, y aun así reitero ¿Qué? -Preguntó Alec con la misma cara de confusión que puso cuando la oyó decirle eso por primera vez ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Max? ¿Por qué de pronto esa necesidad imperiosa de imponerle a una persona en su vida? Por que tenía esa cara de que lo decía en serio y peor aun, tenía esa mirada que decía que estaba segura de que lo que estaba diciendo era la mejor idea del mundo, sería difícil bajarla de la nube, no imposible, pero si difícil, Alec sonrió internamente -a pesar de que su cara seguía siendo toda seriedad-, igual y el reto sería divertido.

Max rodó los ojos. No le había dicho eso para que pusiera su cara de "_Max¿Qué clasedetonteríaesesa?Notemetasenmividaqueatinoteincumbe,peroaunasíireasolucionarelconflictoquehascausado_". Bueno, en su defensa podía decir que Alec casi nunca le ponía esa cara, tan solo lo hizo aquella vez en que ella le confesó que lo había usado como cuartada, y Max se sintió bastante mal por que sintió que, bueno, que la estaba juzgando de la misma forma que Logan. De todas formas, en esta ocasión Alec estaba exagerando, era un simple comentario y ella no había hecho nada, aun.

Esta bien, no era divertido. Era extraño discutir ese tema con ella, y sin duda no era algo que Alec tuviera en la lista de _"Cosas que discutir con Max mientras cenamos." _Alec abrió la boca para preguntar si quería algún trío o tenía otra idea sexual en mente, pero por alguna extraña razón tuvo que decirle lo que en realidad pensaba -Sabes que yo no soy de novias, menos de amor y…

-Y no estoy hablando de tener un trío conmigo, sucio -Max se quedó callada de golpe, se había adelantado a sus palabras segura de lo que le diría, pero él no le había hecho ninguna referencia sexual, lo cual era extraño.

-Pues al parecer si, por que tu pequeña mente lo sacó a flote sin que yo dijera nada. -Se burló Alec.

-Claro que no. Eres un sucio -Reiteró -Además, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estoy hablando de relaciones amorosas, no de relaciones sexuales. Se que te costara trabajo Alec, pero aprende a diferenciarlas.

-Claro, dices eso porque en tu caso si hay diferencia entre relaciones amorosas y relaciones sexuales -Esta bien, ese había sido un golpe bajo, hasta él podía admitirlo. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero ella no lo dejo.

-No, de hecho en el tuyo también. Todo es sexo, sexo, sexo, chicas de una noche, flirtear por ahí, nunca tomas a nadie en serio, seguramente por que sabes que nadie te tomara en serio a ti -Esta bien ese había sido un golpe bajo, bajísimo en realidad, hasta ella podía admitirlo.

Y este era el momento en donde él sonreía sarcásticamente y le decía que al menos así no era un reprimido como ella, el momento en donde ella soltaba algo mucho más hiriente y luego él se marchaba, riéndose, diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y ella se quedaba completamente molesta, pensando en alguna forma de hacerlo sufrir en la misma cantidad en la que ella estaba enfadada. Sí, este era el momento, pero considerando por todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos tiempos, algunas veces su orgullo se tenía que hacer de lado, y al principio les había costado bastante trabajo, pero ahora, Max ya no sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo sufrir cuando él le hacía enfadar, por que para comenzar, sus comentarios ya no la hacían enfadar, al contrario, cuando él era grosero los sentimientos de Max iban más encaminados al dolor que al enfado. Max suponía que eso era por que, al fin y después de todo, habían conseguido hacerse amigos de verdad.

-Olvida lo que dije, no es cierto. Hay gente que se interesa en ti… -Intento enmendarse

-La forma en la que llevas tú relación no es tú culpa… -Soltó Alec casi al mismo tiempo que ella y se quedó callado para darle tiempo de terminar de hablar.

-Y se que habría más si tú les dieras la oportunidad. -Terminó ella para quedarse callada de nuevo.

El problema de sus explicaciones, o semi-disculpas, o lo que fuera que se decían, era que generalmente los hacía asentir y quedarse en el más completo silenció, sin saber que más decir, algo como "oye, disculpa aceptada, ¿para que son los amigos?" "hay que tontos somos, siempre con lo mismo" en medio de risas, definitivamente no iba con ellos.

-Y ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en eso? -Alec preguntó de pronto rompiendo el hielo.

-Pues quizá por que ya sea tiempo de hablar de tú vida amorosa -Se burló Max mientras retiraba su plato, ya había terminado de comer -Hablo en serio Alec, siempre hablamos de la mía, como van mis asuntos, quieres saber si él hace girar mi mundo, quieres saber cosas privadas de mi y él que hacen que te golpee en la cabeza cuando preguntas y la verdad yo no soy así de egoísta. -Sonrió Max.

-¡Hey!, estuve atorado en un closet casi por dos horas debido a tu relación, creo que tengo derecho a saber sucios detalles.

-Pervertido, y fue nada más una hora.

-Egoísta, y fue una hora y media.

-Lo que sea, ganaste 20,000 -Se rió Max, recordando aquellos viejos buenos tiempos en donde podía andar por las calles sin sentirse encerrada y responsable del mundo -aunque, irónicamente, hubiera estado dentro de un closet-.

-¿Así que todo esto es por que quieres que venga a quejarme de alguna chica y de cómo hace miserable mi vida, pero no la puedo dejar por una obsesión malsana que tengo hacía con ella? -Se burló Alec.

-Logan y yo no somos así

-¿Quién hablo de Logan y tú? Pensé que esto era sobre mí. -Alec levantó las manos para ponerlas detrás de su cabeza -Lo cual demuestra que tengo la razón, eres egoísta, ¡ja! -Se burló.

-Lo que sea. Además, hablo en serio, ya no somos así -Max se cruzó de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja mirándolo a los ojos, usualmente al llegar al tema de Logan ella solía evadir su mirada, pero en esta ocasión no, por que lo que decía era cierto, _ya no eran así_, no como antes.

-Ah sí, claro. Lo olvidaba, ya no son _"así",_ por que ahora tan solo son asa.

-Logan y yo nos estamos dando tiempo, retardado.

-La verdad sigo sin comprender tu idea -Torció Alec la cara.

-Lo cual prueba mis palabras: retardado -Se burló Max -Alec ya te lo explique dos veces, con esto del virus no podemos estar juntos ¿cierto? -Alec asintió -Además, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, necesito tiempo. Necesito ver que vale la pena que él este en este lugar, arriesgando su vida por mí. Por que no puedo ser la egoísta de siempre que por querer tenerlo cerca arriesgue todo.

Y Alec pudo haber puntualizado que ella era una egoísta y que hasta ella se decía así, la había atrapado en el juego de palabras, casi siempre lo hacía. Y ella le respondería con un golpe por que ya no sabía que más decir, así que sí, todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar era decirle que ella misma se había llamado egoísta. -Max, eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco.

-Lo que sea Alec. Logan y yo hemos pasado por mucho en el pasado. Y yo soy tan orgullosa, que a veces me pregunto si tan solo sigo adelante con todo esto por que el destino, el virus, la coincidencia, karma o lo que sea, me quiere separar de él, entonces yo me aferro como diciendo que no pienso permitir que controlen mi vida. Pero ¿adivina que? Esto no es control de nadie externo. Yo quiero estar separada, quiero despejar mis ideas, pensar de nuevo por mi misma, además no es como si necesitara un hombre para algo. Estoy bien sola, rayos, antes de llegar a Seattle podía hacerlo todo yo sola y tenía libertad, y nada de preocupaciones en cuanto a una vida amorosa, y nada de pena, ni de culpa, ni de remordimientos… de todas formas, esto es un receso, un tiempo, si dentro de tres semanas ambos sentimos que nos extrañamos y nos necesitamos, entonces volveremos a reanudar nuestra relación, guantes en mano. Y la cura, esa siempre la buscaremos sin importar lo que pase, quiero ser capaz de darle la mano al hombre sin temor de irlo a matar. -Se quedo callada de pronto torciéndole la cara -¿Y por que demonios de nueva cuenta hablamos de mi vida amorosa?

Alec se rió -Por que tú jamás quieres hablar de mi vida sexual.

-Lo que sea Alec, como si tuvieras una.

-Golpe bajo.

-Pero es cierto, no es como si hubieras salido con alguna chica, ni siquiera de noche.

-Ajá, y me preguntó de quien es la culpa.

-Mía no es Alec, soy bastante capaz de pasar mis noches por mi misma, cuando quieras ir de cuzco, puedes hacerlo y ni quien te vaya a extrañar.

Max podía decir lo que quisiera, pero le había dicho cuzco, señal de que lo extrañaría. Después de todo ya habían tenido esa pequeña discusión en varias ocasiones. Todo inicio una noche, hacía varios meses ya, en la que Max de nueva cuenta no podía dormir, su ADN combinado con el estrés y una que otra pesadilla siempre le hacían dormir máximo dos horas al día. Así que había salido a caminar y cual no había sido su sorpresa al haberse topado a Alec haciendo lo mismo que ella: aburriéndose en medio de la noche.

Al parecer, Alec tenía el mismo problema de insomnio que ella, y era extraño por que no todos los transgénicos lo tenían -Zack solía dormir cuatro o cinco horas al día- y a ella jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle si dormía por las noches. Esta bien, si se le había ocurrido, pero jamás había visto la forma de hacerlo. Después de esa noche se siguieron encontrando de vez en cuando, hasta que Max tuvo el valor suficiente de ir a tocar a la puerta de su apartamento, cartas para una ronda de póker en mano. Y de ahí había comenzado una extraña amistad nocturna, había ocasiones en donde discutían, otras en donde hablaban de temas triviales, algunas más jugaban, incluso había habido veces en donde veían televisión y después terminaban discutiendo las películas. En realidad no importaba mucho lo que hicieran, lo importante era que desde que pasaban ese tiempo juntos, se entretenían bastante, en vez de ver pasar las horas muertas.

Así que la noche en la que Alec quiso salir a tener algo de acción, Max había arqueado una ceja enfadada y le había dicho que ya jamás iría a verlo por las noches por que lo último que quería era encontrarse a una de sus conquistas en ese lugar. Alec como respuesta, había colgado su chaqueta en el percho y se había quedado con ella. Desde entonces a él no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de ir a un bar a levantar alguna chica.

-Es decir, en Crash hay bastantes chicas muy lindas que…

-¿Cómo Asha? -Alec sabía a donde iba Max con su conversación, así que lo mejor era darle un revés de donde no pudiera volver.

-Asha no cuenta como chica, y menos como linda. -Torció Max la cara.

-Si, como sea Max, de todas formas jamás tomaría a una ordinaria para nada serio.

Y la seriedad con la que Alec dijo esas palabras hizo que Max ya no supiera que más decir. Por que Max sabía que no lo decía de manera grosera, ni siquiera con un tono de enfado, no, lo decía con una tristeza bastante profunda, como si se sintiera culpable y con miedo de que la situación se repitiera. Rachel. Ambos evadían ese tema como dinamita, Alec por que simplemente no sabía como hablarlo y Max por que, a pesar de su curiosidad, no quería que él se pusiera de nuevo como cuando había ocurrido ese asunto con Berrisford, de hecho, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, él tan solo la había mencionado dos veces, y ni siquiera de una forma directa: "No, preferiría que no. A _ella_ le gustaba mucho ese programa." Esa fue la primera vez que la mencionó y Max ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaba por que lo había notado en su mirada. Así que apagó la televisión lo más rapido que pudo, dejando al perro blanco y a su amigo el pájaro amarillo hacerle bromas a un niño calvo para otra ocasión. Y se puso a contarle a Alec lo más rapido que pudo sobre esa ocasión en donde había tenido que colgar a una mujer del techo por culpa de Sketchy, a ella le había parecido la cosa más graciosa del mundo, así que esperaba que a él también.

"Pues yo si conocí a alguien que podía ganarle en sonrisas a todas esas modelos, y era muy real." -Esa fue la segunda vez que la mencionó, en una ocasión en la que Max había llevado una revista con ella para ver vestidos porque necesitaba uno para una misión de Solo Ojos, _ni siquiera para una cita_, había pensado sintiéndose miserable, _sino para una misión_. Y debido a como se sentía, se la había pasado quejándose de lo horribles que eran las modelos, de lo plásticas que se veían, de lo feas que estaban y de que esa sonrisa no era natural, de cómo nadie en la vida real podría tener esa sonrisa tan grande y alegre todo el tiempo y de que seguro las modelos estaban bajo la influencia de narcóticos. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las palabras de Alec se quedo sin saber que decir, de nueva cuenta tenía esa mirada de frustración, esa mirada perdida, y ella había estado ahí, quejándose por tonterías cuando él tenía cosas más importantes que pensar y resolver. De pronto se sintió bastante extraña por que no pudo evitar compararse con Rachel, la chica veía caricaturas, y al parecer era la alegría andando y sonriendo todo el tiempo. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué era ella? Una amargada que jamás se reía, que trataba a todos como basura, que se quejaba de todo y que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba ese estupido perro de las caricaturas y el niño cabezón. Ese día Max casi salió corriendo del departamento de Alec, diciéndole que después resolvería lo del vestido.

-Tal vez… el tiempo -Max comenzó a hablar pero ¿quién era ella para decir cuando era el tiempo justo? Por que ella aun se encerraba en el baño y abría la llave del agua dejándose caer sobre esta sin importar lo helado, cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de Seth, aun se sentía la persona más culpable del mundo y conducía su motocicleta a toda velocidad sin importarle estrellarse cuando llegaba el de Ben, y aun subía al lugar alto a enfocar la mirada esperando poder ver a Zack a lo lejos, imaginar su vida. Además de tener ese deseo incontrolable de buscar a la familia de Tinga para pedir perdón -aunque ni siquiera sabía por que debía de pedirlo- cuando se acercaba el aniversario de su hermana, pero jamás lo había hecho para no delatar su posición a nadie. Así que sí, ella era la peor persona del mundo para darle un consejo a Alec sobre el olvido. -No, es decir yo… lo que quiero decir, es que una distracción, no que quiera que te distraigas del trabajo, pero quizá…

Alec tan solo la miro con una media sonrisa, no tenía nada más que decirle y cuando los comentarios sarcásticos estaban fuera de lugar él también podía ser serio.

-Alec -Le dijo ella en tono lastimero. Sintiéndose mal por ser tan estupidamente tonta y no poder dar ni siquiera un buen consuelo, cosas como "no tiene por que pasar lo mismo" o "y que tal una chica transgénica" "las cosas mejoraran" "no fue tu culpa", eso, eso era lo que más que nada en el mundo Max quería decirle a Alec, que no había sido su culpa. Pero las palabras siempre se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Por que siempre ella misma encontraba trabas para lo que quería decir, por que jamás se sabía lo que podía pasar, las chicas -aunque fueran transgénicas- eran humanas y mortales al final del día, y nadie sabía si la situación mejoraría alguna vez, así que la única frase de consuelo que Max podía dar sinceramente era decirle que no había sido su culpa, y aun así, las palabras no salían.

-¿Sabes Max? Reflexionando tus palabras… Es que creo que no estas viendo a Asha con tu ojo masculino. Por que tienes que admitir que la chica esta buena, tiene esos labios que dan ganas de besar, además de su trasero que…

-Cállate Alec -Espetó Max, sonriendo agradecida. Por que él siempre, siempre, encontraba la forma de salvar la situación y sacarlos de las situaciones incomodas, y cuando hacía eso, Max le podía perdonar hasta que hablara del trasero de _esa_.

-Vamos Max, tan solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Además, tú eres la interesada en esto de mis relaciones, yo no.

-Pues deberías de interesarte más Alec, por que estoy segura de que hay una chica allá afuera que podría… -Pero Max se quedó callada cuando Alec golpeo su cabeza sobre el escritorio en señal de frustración.

-Esta bien Max, se acabo, de ahora en adelante las comedias románticas quedan fuera de las cosas que vemos en televisión. En definitiva te están lavando el cerebro -Le dijo aun con su cabeza recargada en el escritorio.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la televisión -Se quejo Max -Y el único que quiere ver esas películas eres tú.

-Pues no voy a ver como despedazan a alguien por puro gusto, es asqueroso. Sádica. -Soltó levantando la cabeza.

-Masoquista -le dijo dándole un zape.

-¿Te das cuentas de que al golpearme reafirmas mi teoría? -Se burló Alec.

-¿Te das cuenta de que al preguntarme _si me doy cuenta_ te golpeare de nuevo y por lo tanto tú reafirmas la mía? -Mencionó Max imitándolo.

-Como sea, debo irme… son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo sueño. -Mencionó él levantándose y viendo su reloj. Max no dijo nada sobre lo nena que era por dormirse tan temprano por que Alec había pasado toda la noche moviendo cajas y suponía que si necesitaría el descanso. Alec se levantó y abrió la puerta, antes de salir se dio la vuelta para sentenciar: -Y deja de pensar lo que estas pensando.

-Yo no estoy pensando nada.

-Si claro, ya te lo dije, no es discriminación contra las ordinarias pero, no Max, no soy de novias y por supuesto que no voy a conseguirme una tan solo por que tú me lo digas -Le miro seriamente, luego le sonrió y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Como sea -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Él no quería conseguirse una novia? Bien, ya le había quedado claro que no seguiría su consejo y no había necesidad de que él se lo repitiera. Y ella no insistiría más por que el tema había sido saldado cuando él le lanzó esa mirada sería de _"respeta"_ mi privacidad, que ella solía lanzarle casi a diario, pero que en él casi jamás se veía. Así que sí, ya no le diría nada más por que él había dicho que no se conseguiría novia…


	2. The Girl

…Pero no había dicho nada sobre Max consiguiéndole una.

¿Qué había dicho? Que no tomaba en serio a las ordinarias, pero no había dicho nada sobre las chicas transgénicas. Max sonrió mientras comenzaba a planear, seguramente habría alguien por ahí lo suficientemente buena y decente para Alec, y más le valía a Alec no enfadarse con sus decisiones, por que, demonios, Alec a veces podía ser un verdadero energúmeno, tantos meses sin nada de acción le estaban haciendo daño, con más razón para buscarle a alguien.

El problema era _¿quién?_ No era que Max menospreciara a las chicas de ese lugar, para nada, pero dudaba en poder encontrar a alguna que comprendiera a Alec por completo y le tolerara, por que, había que admitirlo, el hombre tenía grandes defectos, se distraía fácilmente, era medio libertino, y había que repetirle las cosas varias veces para que las entendiera. Así que la persona que estuviera con él tendría que tenerle paciencia infinita para poder tolerar el tener que decir lo mismo 30 veces antes de que él hiciera caso.

Esta bien, decir lo mismo 4 cuatro veces, que tampoco era tan cabezota. Pero si se tomaba en cuenta que Max no tenía nada de paciencia, para ella esas cuatro valían 40. Además, Alec rezongaba por todo, jamás acataba sus ideas a la primera, siempre le preguntaba si estaba convencida de que era la mejor solución, le preguntaba si estaba segura, y una vez que Max decía que sí, era hasta cuando Alec hacía caso. El problema era que Max muchas veces no estaba segura de sus propias decisiones, y tenerle que darle el sí era difícil. Así que ha veces, solo a veces, terminaba tomando en cuenta la palabra de Alec, así que además de paciente la chica con la que saliera tendría que ser poco orgullosa y aceptar cuando Alec tuviera la razón.

Así que necesitaba a alguien paciente y no muy orgullosa, alguien como…

-Max, termine de pasar las cartas que escribiste a la maquina ¿quieres que haga algo más?

La voz de la pequeña rubia sacó a Max de sus pensamientos -¿Todas las cartas? -Preguntó sorprendida.

-Gobernador, Alcalde, los senadores y también las que escribiste para los medios -Le respondió Ava sonriendo.

-No, entonces eso es todo chica, ve a descansar que es tarde -Le dijo Max con una sonrisa a lo que la rubia asintió.

¡Ava! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? La x5 que le ayudaba como una especie de asistente durante las tardes podría ser una buena candidata. Es decir, era bastante paciente -la soportaba a ella y sus mil ordenes-, acomedida, y debía de ser poco orgullosa si siempre sonreía así y le daba la razón en todo. Si, eso era lo que se necesitaba, además era alegre, bonita -de una manera tierna que a Max no le agradaba del todo ¿pero no se podía ser perfecto, o si?- y tenía esa voz chillona y desquiciante. Bueno, que ella no tendría que escucharla, nada más Alec.

Definitivamente la paciencia de Ava sería algo bueno, por que así Alec podría explayarse, hablar durante horas y la chica le escucharía y prestaría atención mientras él decía sus ideas y hablaba sobre si mismo. De pronto Max torció la cara, eso no sería tan bueno, Alec necesitaba ser callado, por que sino terminaría con un ego más grande del que ya tenía si su pareja andaba por ahí escuchándolo siempre como si las cosas que él dijera fueran la pura verdad. Así que la paciencia de pronto ya había dejado de ser una cualidad en Ava. Bueno, aun estaba su poco orgullo que… era bueno, si se tomaba en cuenta que con él de Alec llenarían la habitación. Pero también tenía su punto en contra: ¿Y sí la chica andaba por ahí dándole siempre la razón? Eso si que sería malo, por que el orgullo de Alec crecería demasiado y no habría nadie capaz de bajarlo de las nubes.

Además Ava era medio remilgosa, y Alec en definitiva necesitaba a una persona que no fuera remilgosa. El sujeto era un verdadero puerco, y Max lo decía en el buen sentido de la palabra, por que ella era igual que él y lo ultimo que quería era ofenderse a si misma. Esta bien, ella era peor que él, hablaba de más tonterías, se bebía la cerveza de un trago y era más desorganizada, comía cualquier cosa que se viera comible y era medio bruta en eso de los modales. Alec sabía modales, pero no era de los que los aplicaran mucho, aunque al menos tenía más tacto para decir las cosas y se bebía la cerveza con más calma, además de que le hacía el feo a las cosas que Max se comía aunque ya tuvieran varios días en el refrigerador. Pero no tenía tacto para hablar de cosas como desperdicios, basura, y, ultimadamente, de sexo, hablaba de sexo sin ninguna pena y eso de seguro incomodaría a Ava y no durarían mucho debido a ello y a su gran paciencia y a su poco orgullo de decir las cosas, que al final terminaría por cansar a Alec, que el tipo era masoquista y le gustaba que lo trataran mal, así que no, Ava quedaba descartada.

Además, paciencia, entendimiento y no ser remilgosa eran tan solo una de las cuantas características que Max necesitaría en tal mujer, por que no estaba hablando de una relación de dos días por parte de Alec, no, quería algo más serio, y si quería algo así, necesitaría a una persona que se riera de sus chistes.

No de todos obviamente, por que sino el hombre se la pasaría bromeando todo el tiempo y eso haría que a Max le diera dolor de cabeza. Pero sí que se riera de los buenos, esos en los que ella decía "_Eres la maldad Alec_" como respuesta, y el contestaba "_Ese es el rumor._" Esos en los que ponía a prueba su gran agilidad de respuesta y su sentido del humor.

Y además del sentido del humor, tendría que ser una persona bastante relajada, alguien que fuera capaz de soportar y respetar todas esas mañas que el hombre tenía, los pequeños detalles que lo hacían Alec. Las sonrisas sarcásticas cuando se quería hablar de algo serio, el comerse la pizza al revés, quitarle la cáscara a las manzanas antes de comerla -¿quien en su sano juicio hace eso?-, tomarse el jugo sin un vaso de por medio, acabarse el azúcar en su café -En serio ¿podía con el whisky pero no con un café cargado?-, tener un tarro de cerveza y un par de caballos y estar bebiendo y revolviendo al mismo tiempo, ser un ególatra que se la pasa apostando contra todo y todos en el pool para enseñar lo bueno que es en el juego, y también el hecho de que sabe lavar y cocer su ropa. Por que eso, en un hombre, es extraño. Cierto que en Terminal City nadie podía darse el lujo de una lavadora, mucho menos una maquina de cocer pero Alec _en verdad_ sabía lavar y cocer la ropa, todas esas cosas de separarla, utilizar la cantidad exacta de jabón, ensartar agujas, etc. Max lo había descubierto un día en el que una broma de Dalton había arruinado su playera favorita -aquella de mangas cortas que dejaba ver sus hombros color negro- y cuando ella estaba a punto de tirarla, Alec le había dicho que aun tenía solución, y él ¡lo había arreglado!, la había zurcido y se la había entregado lavada. Max dio las gracias y no quiso decir nada más, pero bueno, era penoso… ella jamás había usado una aguja en su vida. Es decir, penoso para él por que esas son cosas que hacen mujeres nada más.

Alegre, relajada y simpática… alguien que le siguiera el juego con sus bromas y chistes. Alguien como…

La risa de Milla sacó a Max de su oficina para ir a asomarse, Dalton y ella estaban en medio de la sala de control mientras Luke no estaba, Max estaba a punto de correrlos del lugar y darles un buen regaño cuando observó a Milla con más detenimiento. Sí, era una X6, pero tampoco se llevaban tantos años, además la chica era de lo más graciosa, ya vería a Alec intentando alcanzarla en cuanto a chistes y bromas, y su cabello castaño era muy bonito. Eso le tenía que dar puntos extra.

Max les sonrió a Dalton y a Milla, que aterrorizados salieron de ahí, hay por favor, ni que ella fuera la bruja mala del cuento. Bueno, si lo era, pero de verdad había querido hablar con la niña… _¿niña?_ Esta bien, tal vez había cometido un error en ello. Desconocía los estándares de edad que tenía Alec para sus parejas -en realidad eran puras chicas jóvenes con las que se iba, pero normalmente no se veían menores que él- Sin embargo pensó que a Alec tal vez no le gustaría salir con alguien tan joven y tan ¡inmadura!, le corría a ella, ¡a ella!, que no pensaba hacerle nada malo.

Además si Alec saliera con Milla, eso sería contraproducente para Max, por que si la chica era así de inmadura, seguramente arrastraría a Alec a hacer bromas y travesuras, o peor aun, Alec tendría que cuidarla de que no hiciera bromas ni travesuras. Y fuera cual fuera la opción, Max terminaría con dolor de cabeza yendo detrás de Alec para decirle que no estaba bien la forma en la que se estaba comportando él o Milla. Y pensandolo bien, la risa de Milla era espantosa, y se reía por todo, seguramente era medio tonta.

No, Milla descartada. Que lo último que quería era que Alec volviera a las andadas de niño inmaduro de 7 años, o se convirtiera en padre adoptivo de una adolescente boba e inmadura.

Además eso le hizo recordar otra cosa. Alec tendía a hacer estupideces más seguido que una persona normal. Era como un imán para los problemas, por lo tanto tendría que ser una chica fuerte para poder soportar los dolores de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar cada vez que él encontrara la forma de ser capturado, golpeado o meterse en algún problema bastante creativo, de esos que solo le pasan a él, como tener una bomba en el cerebro.

Además de fuerte, tendría que ser alguien que fuera capaz de cuidarle. Darle consejos de vez en cuando y asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas -al menos dentro de la medida posible- alguien que le regañara por que no se estaba cuidando tal o cual herida, que se asegurara de que cerrara la puerta de su departamento -que al tipo como le gustaba dormir con la puerta sin seguro- y que le llenara la despensa de vez en cuando. ¿Y luego Alec se quejaba de su forma de comer? Pero si era él el que tenía la despensa llena de frituras de puerco y galletas de chispitas de colores. Por eso de vez en cuando Max se veía en la necesidad de ir a dejar algo de comida saludable a ese lugar, por que si fuera por Alec, él viviría de galletas.

Y también que fuera dedicada en su trabajo, de preferencia, que le gustara su trabajo, porque Alec era demasiado dedicado en el suyo y ponía atención al detalle, como cuando le llevó esa silla especial que dijo era ortopédica, por que veía como ella se arremolinaba en la incomoda silla que tenía antes. O cuando se enteró de que la razón por la cual comían macarrones con queso cuatro noches a la semana era por que Alec le había dicho a Gem que los preparara para ellos. Para Alec eran un platillo más, pero para Max eran la mejor comida del mundo, chica sencilla al final de cuentas.

Todo ello, Alec lo hacía por que una de sus prioridades eran los negocios de Terminal City, ya que -a pesar de que seguía con negocios fuera, Max estaba segura de ello- Terminal City era una prioridad para Alec tanto como lo era para ella. Además, Alec era muy práctico, Max jamás lo había visto hacer nada romántico o sentimentaloide por alguna chica, no, él todo lo que hacía lo hacía más bien como un negocio, algo de lo cual sacaría algo de provecho. Bueno, al menos así era antes, ya que desde hacía algún tiempo, Max había visto a Alec hacer cosas por el simple hecho de hacerlas y ayudar.

Ayudar. De pronto Max recordó a Cera, la enfermera de cabello negro que había atendido a Alec de una herida de brazo hace poco, se notaba que a la mujer Alec le había gustado, y ella fue bastante especifica en cuanto a las reglas que Alec tendría que seguir para recuperar la movilidad pronto, además de ser dedicada y sonriente, era un X5 que trabajaba con ellos, y alguien en quien se podía confiar. Quizá ella sería la chica adecuada, es decir, Alec torció un poco la cara cuando escuchó a Cera dándole tantas órdenes, pero, por favor, Max siempre le daba órdenes y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué se molestaría con otra chica?

El problema era que cuando Max vio a Cera en ese plan, ella si se había molestado, le había dicho que no era necesario que le dijera de cosas a Alec, que ella se haría cargo y había salido de ahí tomando del brazo a Alec un tanto… enfadada. Por lo mandona que era Cera por supuesto ¿quién no se enfadaría con ello?

Así que ahora dudaba mucho que la chica le prestara algo de atención si iba al consultorio a decirle que tal vez Alec estaría interesado en… Max torció la cara de nuevo, por supuesto que no estaba interesado en ella. Ahora que lo pensaba bien la enfermera se veía como una mujer completamente frígida e incapaz de demostrar sentimientos, además de ser una mandona, y una rezongona. Y ese cabello ¿negro azabache? ¡Por favor! Nadie podía tener el cabello _tan_ negro, seguramente era peliteñida, ¿cómo podía serlo cuando en TC no tenían ni agua, mucho menos tintes? Eso era algo que a Max no le interesaba averiguar de momento, tan solo sabía que lo era.

Y así como había pensado en otra chica, esta se le había ido… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil encontrar una mujer medio decente para Alec?

Porque también estaba el hecho de que, sin importar que cualidades cubriera y cuales no, la chica tendría que ser bonita y femenina. Por que no había forma de que ella fuera a dejar al _chico bonito_ andar por ahí con una mujer desaliñada y deslucida. No, la chica con la que saliera tendría que ser femenina, arreglarse las uñas, peinarse, utilizar ropa de niñas, y en general esa clase de cosas que ella desde hacía más de un año no hacía.

Dios, que eso de ser líder ocupaba todo su tiempo libre ¿hacía cuanto no utilizaba delineador? ¿Hacía cuanto no se ponía una falta, se hacía una coleta y salía a bailar? Peor aún ¿hacía cuanto no utilizaba lápiz labial? Max aceptaba que nunca había sido una de esas mujeres que corrían por ahí queriéndose ver como supermodelos, pero antes, de vez en cuando tenía tiempo para ella, para poderse ver en el espejo, sonreírse y decirse que los bucles que acababa de peinar eran hermosos, ahora ¿ha donde demonios se habían ido sus bucles?

La realidad era que en estos últimos tiempos ya ni siquiera escuchaba cumplidos de los hombres -que no era que los quisiera, no, para nada- pero cuando es algo que escuchas casi a diario alguna vez en tu vida pues… cuando se van notas su ausencia. No, pero ahora ya no estaban ahí, y de vez en cuanto lo único que la hacía sentir medio niña de nuevo era el golpe amigable que le daba Alec en la espalda cuando le decía que no estaba tan fea, que estaba medio decente, lo cual -si lo pensaba bien- era extremadamente patético de su parte. Comenzando por el hecho de que, Alec solamente lo hacía para molestarla, y se suponía que los _cumplidos_ de Alec deberían de causar en ella algo parecido al asco -así como antes- no ganas de sonreír. Lo cual demostraba que los meses encerrada en Terminal City al fin le estaban carcomiendo el cerebro.

-¿Qué no hay mujeres decentes en este lugar? -Preguntó de lo más molesta una vez que hubo descartado en sus pensamientos a Molly, la transgénica que cuidaba la entrada y había llevado a Logan hasta su oficina a hablar con ella.

-¿Disculpa? -Preguntó Logan levantando la vista, había estado bastante metido en el plano del Museo explicándole a Max que ni siquiera se había detenido a observar que la chica tenía la mirada perdida en otro lado, fuera de la oficina. Estaba viendo a Alec y Joshua platicar de lo más animados sobre, solo ellos, sabe que cosas.

-Mujeres, ya sabes. En realidad no pido mucho, paciencia, inteligencia, simpática, que sea decente, ya sabes -Continuó Max pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Max estas siguiéndome?

-¿Qué? Si claro. La guardia de las siete. Sí -Respondió Max levantándose de pronto de sus hombros y observando el mapa.

-Max -Logan la miró con paciencia, intentando hacerla entrar en razón primero por los buenos argumentos -Asha trabajo mucho para conseguir estos planos para esta misión, así que te agradeceria que me escucharas.

Max rodó los ojos. "Asha" la salvadora del mundo, inteligente, y femenina Asha. Ahora también se dedicaba a trabajar duro al parecer, nada más que Logan no dijera que tenía buen trasero por que entonces lo golpearía. Max pensó que si tan solo Logan supiera que durante el tiempo que anduvo rogándole -no esperen que Asha aun le _rogaba _a Logan- también anduvo detrás de Alec y hasta estuvo a punto de tener sexo con él, entonces Logan no la consideraría tan trabajadora y perfecta, y salvadora y blah blah. Por suerte Alec la había mandado al diablo, por que lo último que quería era tener visitas de la rubia en ese lugar mientras iba a ver a su segundo al mando.

-Asha es algo llevada. -Dijo al fin observando el mapa.

-Max… -Comenzó Logan en ese tono, ese que le advertía a Max que se estaba pasando con sus palabras.

-Solo digo -Se disculpó ella recargándose en su silla -Además ¿exactamente que hizo? ¿_Cocinarle_ pasta al guardia que tenía los planos hasta que se los dio? -Se burló y de pronto recordó algo. Cocinar.

-Max, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, necesito ayuda en las misiones, no todas tienen que ver con ustedes, Asha y yo trabajamos juntos, además pensé que habías dicho que querías tiempo, que necesitabas estar sola, pensar en ti…

Cocinar. Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? La respuesta estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, tan solo que por alguna razón ella jamás la había visto. Después de todo, la chica no era nada fea, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, a Max le caía muy bien, era bastante servicial, atenta, ¡sabía cocinar!, era una mujer centrada, sabía como poner mano dura cuando era necesario, era muy fuerte. Es decir, para dar a luz en el Sitio de Jam Pony… ¿y en cuanto a Eva? Bueno, Alec adoraba a Eva, ella le había visto cargando a la pequeña y sonriendo como idiota. Así que Eva tan solo era un punto a favor.

-Gem -Dijo Max poniéndose de pie. Al fin había encontrado a su candidata.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Logan intrigado.

-Luego te explico Logan, y los planos tendrán que esperar. Después de todo, el _estampado_ no llegara hasta dentro de varias semanas.

-Es Art Stop Max, la muestra se llama Art Stop.

-Si eso -Le dijo ella saliendo de la oficina con paso rapido, dejando a Logan bastante intrigado. Logan creía que después del incidente de Manticore Max había cambiado, para bien, convirtiéndose en una persona más madura y responsable, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba en ese lugar, la vieja Max, la sarcástica, fría y de poca conciencia social Max, poco a poco estaba empezando a salir de nuevo… o quizá simplemente jamás se había ido, no del todo.


End file.
